1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and particularly to air conditioning systems configured to use mechanical leverage in order to save or produce energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two-chamber conventional air conditioning systems using an evaporator, a condenser and a compressor to move refrigerant vapors from the evaporator to the condenser are well known. The problem is that these systems are high consumers of electrical energy, and therefore, economically less and less attractive as energy becomes more and more scarce and expensive.
Attempts were also made to design systems that would capture the heat in the attic or other forms of heat energy for the purpose of using it in air conditioning applications, pool heating, refrigeration applications and electrical energy generation. The problem with these systems is that they are difficult and expensive to build and overall inefficient.
Therefore, a new, inexpensive, versatile and more efficient energy saving system is needed to take advantage of the abundantly and freely available ambient heat energy, such as heat from the attic, and/or other forms of heat energy such as the renewable solar energy.
The problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued, but they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.